This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. New Mexico Highlands University is a Masters degree ganting, Hispanic Serving Institution located in Las Vegas, NM. INBRE-NMHU currently supports two pilot research investigators: Dr. Carol Linder and Dr. Jennifer Hernandez-Gifford.